The Strangest Things
by GumLime Pirate
Summary: VinxCid fic. Chapter twelve is up! Rated for safety. Starts out pretty iffy, but it does get better! Like, Cid's deranged accent vanishes and everything. :D I promise. xD Don't let crap 'summary' discourage you.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm trying to change my writing style. I really don't know what I'm going for here._

_I hope its something good._

_I don't own Square Enix, or Final Fantasy VII._

* * *

"You're always so gloomy," Cid shifted uncomfortably on his chair as he spoke, "But now you seem like, a train wreck." I blinked up at him sleepily, what was I supposed to say to that? He was sitting with the chair backwards, his legs dangling on the opposite sides of the chair's back. I didn't understand how it was comfortable. My silence made him keep talking, since he always gets to talking when he's nervous. "I mean, I know you're sick an' shit, but, I don't know. What am I saying?" He laughed at himself. It was wheezy, in a way, from his smoking. Something about it made me feel less tired. "Highwind, are you sober?" 

He reddened, and looked down. I knew he wasn't. But I knew he wanted me to say something. "Aye, Vin, I see how you are, then." I probably didn't say the right thing. It seemed to matter too much to him. "So, you're fine by yourself?" I figured, nobody never really wants to be near me, especially when I'm sick. "I'm sure you're only here because you were the last to say, 'Not it', am I correct...?" This was not the first time I'd been sick, or injured. I knew how they played their games, everybody else. The blonde was obviously unnerved by this, and he fixed his posture quickly. "God damn, Vin! Don't be so hard on yourself." I would've rolled my eyes, if it was in my character, but I didn't. I just shut them.

I waited a few minutes, staring at the black under my eyelids. Then I heard him leave. Whats strange is, I was unhappy. I'm sure it wasn't because of him. Positive, even. I let my eyes open again, scanning my room as if I honestly had anything interesting here. My stomach felt like there was a giant fist against it, not punching, but pressing, twisting its knuckles into my skin. Just enough to be uncomfortable.

I attempted to ignore the feeling, watching the shadows move slowly as time passed. Cid didn't come back, or anybody. In a way it felt good. But at the same time, these blankets were too heavy, the room was too hot, and I was sweaty, my hair sticking to me and itching the back of my neck, and my back. My... _back...?_ That thought snapped me into reality - I was naked. And for some reason, it was embarassing - I wasn't_ that _sick, I'm sure. Not sick enough to need to be stripped. It certaintly didn't feel that way.

On a different note, I was pissed off. I didn't quite understand why, but I was. I rolled over, onto the edge of the bed, and gripped the desk near me. I almost reached over, but I noticed something. My arms were quaking, violently. Defeated, I shrank back, under these overly-heavy sheets, that I couldn't take off for sake of my pride. Pathetic, I suppose. That thought repeated in my head, over and over, until it was just a dull ringing. My eyes shut again, slowly, and I fell asleep.

* * *

_"Go ahead and take the pill. You'll get better." A hand trembled, the pills in it shaking slightly. _

_"I'll choke, won't I?" The elder being laughed, silver hair bobbing around him, past his shoulders, around his back. "Of course not..."_

_My chin tilted back, and I allowed the capsules into my mouth._

_Time paused, and sped foreward, and they grew, bigger, catching in my throat, spots flashing before my eyes. A gasp, and my hands reached out to clasp on my own throat, but he didn't do anything, he just watched, and laughed, like it was all a game--  
_

"Vincent, you're burning up, you really should drink some. And lookit you, covered in these no wonder!"

The voice snapped me awake. Black hazed my vision as I sat up, letting the blood rush back to my head. It was dizzying. When it cleared up, she was sitting on the edge of my bed, her normal grin absent. Yuffie. She was holding a glass of water, pressing it against my lips. A little straw bobbed in it. I made sure to shoot her the, I'm-not-a-hamster look, before grabbing the glass and drinking, my finger holding the straw away from me. I have more pride than to drink from a pink bendy straw.

I did not notice she was pulling the blankets down, only until she said, "Oh, my. I'm sorry, Vinnie." To which I choked on my water and slammed it down on the desk by me, snatching up the blankets to cover myself up. She was smiling again. Ignorant twerp. "Want me to get you lighter blankies?" I didn't reply. Pride, again. "I'm gonna anyway." This I was slightly thankful for, because if I had to spend any more time under these unneccessarily heavy blankets, I'd rip something apart. Just as she was returning with them, Cid came in.

And suddenly I was embarrassed. "Evenin', Vin. Yuffie, why're you here, bugging 'im?" His voice was so rough, and scratchy. "He wanted lighter blankets!" Yuffie's was the opposite, bubbly and sweet. Sickly sweet. She dropped the sheets onto my stomach, and I let out a little, 'Oof'. It was awkward, now, they were both staring at me. "What?" It came out my mouth harshly. Yuffie laughed, and left. She confuses me often. Cid shrugged. "Feelin' better, Vin?" I nodded, but I wasn't. I know thats what he wanted to hear, though, because it let him know he could be leaving soon.

Now was the hard part, because I had to take off the blankets I had on right now, but I couldn't. I'd rather not have anybody see me naked. I would've probably hurt Yuffie, if I wasn't feeling so tired. I ended up putting the lighter sheets on me, underneath the heavy ones, and then kicking the heavy ones off. It set the blonde into hysterics, and I shrank back under my sheets. Its not funny, I tell you. "Vin, did you really just do that? Fuckin' hilarious."

"Highwind." He silenced, and gestured for me to go on. "Fuck. You." I shot him a glare and sighed, I didn't want to lay back, since I was already hot enough. "Time and place, Vin?" I opened my mouth to say something, but froze. Damn him, and his good combacks. There wasn't much to say to that. So I stuck to my character and just stared at him, until I felt satisfied I creeped him out. My own way of winning an arguement. He didn't leave, though, he just stared right back.

I never really looked at Cid. He has these eyes, and they seem to get bigger and bigger when he stares at you. They're a nice blue. I never noticed. He's got stubble, like he shaved, but not very well. His skin isn't pale, but it isn't tan, either. I blinked, and he smiled. His teeth are an off-white. Probably from smoking. "Beat ya." I blinked several more times, and his grin widened a bit before falling. "You got some crazy eyes, y'know. All glowy an' shit." I shot him one of my, what-the-hell, looks. It didn't phase him. "I mean, just noticing. An' when you stare, the black dot thingy gets all small."

I sighed, "Its called, a pupil, Highwind." He shrugged. "Y'still knew what I meant. Want any more water?" I shook my head no. But I did. He nodded slowly, just as slowly as he got up and headed out the room. Something about it was a bit entrancing. Snapping my self out of it, I shook my head rapidly, and stared at my half-empty glass of water. It took me a second to realize, when Cid was there, I wasn't thinking about how uncomfortable I was. No idea why, either. I took the water and splashed it at me. It felt nice, the cold against all the hot, as it dripped down my chest. Putting the now empty cup back on the desk, I sighed and collapsed against my pillow, realizing how exhausted I was.

* * *

_Gah. My chapters are still pretty short. _ D':

_Its hard for me to write in this format. O:_

_Review, my pretties?_


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up when they put their hand to my forehead. It was cold, which felt nice. Sleepily, I nuzzled into it, as it slid onto my cheek, and then the side of my neck. "Vincent?" It was a girl's voice. I don't know what I'd been expecting, but that wasn't it, and I opened one eye in mild curiosity. Tifa. She smiled warmly at me, which I didn't believe she meant, because Tifa does not like me in the least. I wouldn't really know what I'd do if she did like me. I hear she's clingy. Tifa is a character in herself. She can fight, but she's overly whiny, and her breasts are obviously fake. There is no way somebody so skinny as her could have a chest so... so huge.

This always makes me uncomfortably, especially when she leans over, and they practically hang out of her shirt. I'm always worried one of them would pop, or something. "Vincent, how're you feeling?" Her voice is so sappy, I know its fake. Even her pity is fake. I stare at her for a bit, and she stretches her fake smile with a, "Fantastic! You'll be getting better soon, I'm sure." I notice her wiping her hand on the sheets, like I'm a germy little monster. The problem is, she is wiping her hand on the wrong part of the sheets, between my legs, and, completely in reflex, my knee goes up and she is knocked off the bed.

"Watch were you put your hands, Lockhart." She flushes, and growls. "Can't you just call me Teef like everybody else?" I roll my eyes at this, and have an urge to say, 'Can you stop dressing like a high school slut?', but I don't. Knowing her, she'd hit me, even when I'm sick. And knowing myself, to some extent, I would very likely attempt to throttle her. So I just glare at her until she pulls herself together and leaves. And as she does, I wonder how anybody in the world could ever be attracted to her. Especially Cloud.

Now that the room was empty, I gather the energy to get off, or more exactly, fall off, my bed, and snatch my clothes. But the problem is, they weren't my clothes. "Damn." I had to put something on anyway, and I only got into the baggy, black jeans before the door creaked open. Yuffie. "G'morning, Vinn-o!" I sigh, exasperated. Vinn-o? That sounds like some sort of... cereal. "Brought ya' breakfast!" She sits a little tray on my bed, and skips out. On one side, there was soup. Tomato Soup. I don't know how she knew, thats the only type I liked. Lucky guess, I suppose. On the other side, there was strips of bacon and milk. It all didn't really fit together. But it smelled good, and my stomach whined. I sat down on my bed and started on the soup, somewhat awkwardly, because I wasn't used to not having a shirt on.

---

Now, I felt even more overheated, having finished my soup. And I'm staring at these bacon strips, trying to figure out whether or not I should eat them. They look nasty, and greasy. I end up picking one up, and after staring at it like it was a dead rat for several minutes, taking a tiny bite into it. And, oh, gaia. I didn't think it'd taste so good. Not exactly elegantly, I ate the rest speedily, and downed the milk. Which I typically hated, milk, but it was okay this time.

Now, I had nothing to do. I felt a lot better, now, even if I was still light-headed. So I figured, I might as well walk around. Still too overheated, to wear any more than what I had on, I walked quietly out my room. It was wierd, because it felt like I was sneaking around. It made me feel like some little kid, in a way, nervous and flinching at the smallest sounds I would make, should a floor creak or such. As I turned a corner I saw a sight that I most likely should not have. I couldn't look away, either.

"Reno, please, if they find you here..." There was a man with long, red hair, tied back. His hands were pinning Cloud's shoulders against the wall. They were so close, I'm sure they could feel each other's breath on their lips. Something about it makes my heart twist, as the man leans foreward to kiss Cloud, not in the predatory, rapist way, the lover way. "Reno, you're a turk. We can't do this here. If anybody - Please, listen." I was not alarmed at this knowledge. It was strategic, right? If a Turk was involved with Cloud, it'd be easy to sustain him, should he act up. But how they were acting, it seemed like Cloud was not in this for strategic cause.

"I don't care, Cloud. I can barely see you anymore." His hand rested on the blonde's cheek, so affectionately. I felt my heart tug again. I had no emotion for Cloud, only mild respect. It was not Cloud that I envied. It was that, he had somebody, I suppose. My heart sank at that realization. "Don't you care about me?" I started to back away, but the floor creaked, and I flinched as both of the men in front of me snapped their heads in my direction. As the redhead, Reno, started towards me speedily, I knew I'd been caught. I did not brace myself, I just stood there, my arms dangling at my sides.

"Listen up. You didn't catch any of that, correct?" I shook my head, no, to say 'yes, actually, I did'. His hand smacked against my chin, and he started to speak again, but I cut him off with a kick to the stomach. Not really trying to hurt him, just a revenge hit. But, I did hurt him, apparantly, since he fell down to the ground and gagged, though nothing came out. "Bitch," he spat, and I frowned, and walked off. Cloud, who I'd seen in the corner of my eye, looked like he was going to have a heart attack. I wondered, what would Tifa think? I didn't plan on telling her, however. She could figure it out herself.

* * *

_I'm aiming for at least 1000 words each chapter. So far so good. x3_

_Alright: I know you're all like, "WHERE'S CID!? O:" _

_Next chapter, sweeties. Review, please!_


	3. Chapter 3

After that, I headed back to my room. I figured I'd moved around enough. But when I was about to open the door, Cid came through it, bumping into me. He gave me this look, that made my skin crawl, and then smiled. "Was lookin' for ya, Vin. Shouldn't get outta bed when you're sick." He reached behind me and pushed me, which was awkward because it was more of a smack on the ass than a push. I tried to hide how I'd grown flustered. "So, you're feelin' better?"

I sat down on my bed and frowned. "I suppose." I didn't understand why he hung around. Its not like I didn't like it, its just. Most people don't do that. "Great! Its depressin' to see you all gloomy. Did I tell you that?" I nodded, and he took that as a motion to keep talking. "So don't be gloomy, aye? Now. Why were you walkin' around?" I shrugged. Most of the time, my answers don't need words. "Just felt like moving, I suppose." Cid nodded slowly, in a way that makes me think he actually listens. Something about that makes my head feel more feathery and dizzy.

"Highwind." He squirms, "Just call me Cid, aye? No need to be all, proper-like." He blushes however, when I do, "Alright. Cid. Why are you here." This seems to take him aback, "You're sick." I sighed, and lay back. Because I had to be sick for somebody to be around me. "Sure. Okay." I'm not sure if my saying this made any sense, but I had to say something, and it wouldn't be what I wanted to say. "Vin? Aye! You're lookin' all gloomy again! Lookit me, Vin!" Cid frowned, and he snatched my chin and turned my head to him. His voice softened. "Vin." I frowned, and attempted to bite his hand, which probably looked stupid. He looked mad.

"Vin, don't do that. Whats wrong?" I never heard him talking like that, and I shuddered out his grasp. "I'm fine." I curled up, throwing my sheets over me meekly. I felt sort of pathetic, then. He rest a hand on my shoulder. "Vin! Ugh... You want me to leave? I will, if you want me to." I realized that I didn't, but I nodded anyway. I don't know why this itchy kind of desperation was spearing at my gut, just as I didn't know why, when he left, I started crying. Silently, bawling like a little kid. And knowing that was how I was most likely acting, tears came out even harder than they had been. I hadn't cried in years. Maybe I just needed to.

It felt like forever. Nobody came in the room, which I was glad for. And right now, I felt like a towel that'd got the water wrenched out of it. Tired and empty. And just as I shut my eyes, the door opened. I was too proud to look and see who it was, with tears drying on my cheeks. I knew who, though, when I felt the hands on both my cheeks, brushing the tears away. Big, rough hands, calloused. Cid. What was wierd is, he didn't say anything, because I knew he didn't believe I was asleep. He moved my hair out my face, behind my ear, which felt strange. I figured, if anything, he'd be screaming at me.

As I felt stubble brush against my cheek, and then a pair of lips, tiny spots danced in the black of my eyelids. Did he just do that? I reassured myself that I was obviously delirious, from being sick, even though I knew in the back of my mind, I didn't believe myself. "Vin," His hand drew circles on my back. It felt nice. "Vin, get some rest." My eyes popped open for a split second, staring at him, and the strange look on his face, before they fell shut again. I'll never understand him, I'm sure. The motions on my back were getting hypnotic, and I found myself falling asleep again.

* * *

_Leaving you, he's leaving you. He was never with you anyhow. All he did was give you a little glimmer of hope, stupid, stupid, STUPID! Did you acutally think something could happen? No, you can't be that pathetic. Like anybody would want a freak like you. You're just a toy, broken and cheap, and all he did was throw you away. And now, you're nothing, you idiot. You're worthless, worthless,_

"WORTHLESS!" I wrenched up, and fell off the bed from the sudden move, sweat dotting my skin. There, on the hard, wooden floors, I curled up like a helpless animal and shuddered. Was_ every _dream going to be like that? A nightmare? The sun shone through my window blinds. I sat there, panting for air from the shock of reality, I suppose, watching the tiny specks of dust floating around in the light. It was oddly comforting. Not comforting enough, maybe, but it helped. I still felt shaken, from the inside out. I collected myself an headed into the bathroom.

I didn't like to see my reflection. My hair was frizzed and tangled, and the scars criss-crossing my bare chest were very off-putting. Dark rings were under my eyes. I looked blue-gray, like some sort of zombie. I laughed at that, because thats what I was. A monster, right? My laugh was even ugly, weezy, and it soon turned into a cough. I couldn't stop, for a while, and they grew more and more painful, my throat scratching up and burning. My hands went to my throat, as if to stop up the coughs, but they fell back down in defeat. By the time I stopped, I felt even worse than I did waking up.

"Vin? Vin, you in there?" Cid was in my room. Again. I heard him breathing as he hovered in the bathroom door, and I didn't bother to look at him. "Cid, go away." He blunty did the opposite, and sat by me. "Why are you like this, Vin?" His voice was all velvety again, and I felt the hairs on my neck stand up. "I realize you don't like how I am." I wanted to sound emotionless, but I choked on my words. "You're being stupid. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't stick around so much."

"Perhaps you shouldn't." He sighed heavily at that, and crossed his arms, and he bit his lip. He looked really mad, now, and I hated when he was mad. I don't know why, something about it was so. Depressing. "I don't get you. I don't at all," I was silent, and he grew louder, "Its like, you don't want one damned person near you? Is that it? You're all good by yerr fucking self?" Somehow, though my heart sank, it felt nice to hear him talk like usual. "Maybe Barret was right. Maybe you are a fucking vampire." At this, my heart shattered harshly and prickled my skin. "Cid... Please don't say that."

He slammed his fist on the tiled floor next to me, "Then tell me. Why do you shut everybody out? Shit, Vin! I'm trying to be fuckin' nice, and you're just blowing it off...!" I felt like I could shrink into nothing. He made me feel so small, and I hated it. "Cid." He silenced, and stared at me. Which almost unnerved me, with those eyes that could almost glow blue. "I don't let people close to me, so they won't take advantage of me." It was so much more complicated than that, and even though he nodded in that slow, accepting way, I felt he knew as much. "I wouldn't do that, though." His eyes were shining. A tiny shard of my heart was put back in place at that.

* * *

_I stalled on this one; didn't really feel like writing much._

_I've been gloomy and I'm gonna get fat from it. D: I ate a whole carton of ice cream today. Horrible._

_Anyway, review, please, you...You... Adorable sea creatures:3_


	4. Chapter 4

_In case you all haven't noticed..._

_I've become more of a reader than a writer. ):  
_

* * *

We were quiet then, unsure of what to say. I didn't like the feeling. I much preferred it when he could curse, and I could roll my eyes, and he'd laugh like there was some joke I must not've picked up. Pathetic excuse for a friendship, perhaps. "Vin, y'want me to leave?" I stared up at him, "Do _you _want to leave?" I did not want to answer his question, because I wasn't sure. I'd rather him decide, so I wouldn't regret it later. "Nah." Something about that was relieving, and I smiled. Well, not really a visable smile, it was more of a mental one. Either way, I did.

"These scars, they're all from that Hojo prick, aye?" I shrugged. I lost track, after a while. I figured, my body was just a canvas dashed with battle scars and scars from the experimenting done on me. "Can barely notice 'em." Something about how he winked at that made me grow flustered. "Lies." His fingers tangled in my hair, rather literally, because he'd tried to run his hands through it. Smiling sheepishly, I freed his hand with a sharp tug on his wrist, not wincing from the pain it caused. He looked sort of stunned. "Y'should shower, huh."

"Never had the strength." He frowned, but it vanished with a shrug. "I really don't care, y'know. Just wondering how yerr hair felt, n'shit." The strangeness of this comment was ignored, because I'd grown used to his strange nature. I was still bothered, by how he seemed upset that Hojo'd done this to me. Not too long ago he'd been calling me Frankenstein and Vampire. I didn't bring it up. It'd kill his mood. "How much free time do you have...Cid?" It was starting to be more natural, just saying his name. He smiled widely, his teeth a pale yellow near the tips, while the bottoms were shockingly white. He probably used tooth polish. "Enough to spend some wit' you, Vin."

* * *

Shortly after he made this comment, he took his leave and headed out the room. From what I drew from his ranting, it sounded as though he didn't trust his 'fucking lazy crew members' with 'his baby'. I didn't know how somebody could be so attached to something like that. But at the same time I did, thinking of my gun. I was like a kid with a toy with it, I never went somewhere without it. Probably one of the reasons these pants made me feel so vunurable. No pockets or places to hide it in. I couldn't even put it under my pillow, with Yuffie constantly changing them in my sleep (this I learned from Cid). My mouth stretched open in a silent yawn, and I shifted, not really wanting to move.

I froze when I heard the doorknob click, and quickly dove under the covers. As I tried to steady my breathing, I acted as though I didn't hear the footsteps towards me. There was at least two people. "Vincent... Are you awake?" Cloud. I didn't trust him. Thus I didn't move. There was a long silence, before somebody prodded my shoulder harshly. "Hey. You. Wake up." This was the voice of the man I'd seen earlier with Cloud. Reno. He was annoying me, and I reached out and snatched his hand, twisting his arm around so he collapsed over my lap. His elbow connected with my groin, and I let out a soft hiss before twisting his arm more.

"Let go of me, fucker," he spat, and I smirked just because I knew in his position, he couldn't do anything. "Tell me why you're here." I was wrong. He dug his elbow into my groin further, and I gritted my teeth. "Let go, first. You're just as fucked as I am right now." He was staring at me strange. I let go of him. He sat up. "Are ya gonna tell anybody what you saw?" I frowned. "I don't talk to people." Reno's snarl vanished and he almost looked...sad. "Nobody?" Cid came to mind at this. "One person. Sometimes." Cloud put his hand on Reno's shoulder. "He isn't a people person." Something about that made me want to lash out at him and scream that he doesn't know a thing about me. But I knew he was right. The redhead seemed to look through me. I didn't like it.

"Just leave, would you? Strife? Get him out." I waved Cloud off as if he was just a servant. And oddly enough, he took Reno by the arm and dragged him out the room. The redhead stared at me even as they were leaving. Which made me feel oddly embarassed. It was probably my scars he was looking at. He was probably thinking about how hideous they made me look, or something along those lines. But somewhere in the back of my mind, I felt it was something different than that. I shook off the thought, and sighed. All day, stuck in this stupid room. I barely felt dizzy. So, how could my temperature still be over 100?


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you awake?" A cool hand landed on my cheek, the thumb caressing the skin lightly. I figured said hand belonged to Yuffie, and relaxed into it, half-awake. "Feeling a little better, Vincent?" Now, my head registered that this was not Yuffie, but a different voice. My eyes opened, just barely, and I saw Tifa staring down at me. I wrenched away from the hand numbly. "You've been sick for a while." Typically I would mutter something along the lines of 'I'm aware', but I didn't have the energy to be rude. "Hmph... Whats wrong with you...Teef?" She seemed to perk up a little at that, "Oh its nothing. But, are you feeling better?"

I mentally shrugged off her most likely fake kindness. I just didn't trust her, I don't know why. "No, I'm fine...I feel fine." She nodded slowly, "Alright well... Yuffie says she'll be here soon, so if you change your mind then, she can help." She got up awkwardly, and left the room. She wasn't dressed like normal, and it took me a while to notice - A black outfit, fitting, but not too... provocative, like the white half-shirt and shorts she normally wore. I reminded myself, Tifa is still Tifa, and she is not my friend. Content with that thought, I rolled onto my stomach and buried my face in the slightly overstuffed pillow.

A few minutes later, I heard the door open, and the familiar voice humming like usual. Yuffie. "Vinnie..." She drawled my name out in that sing-song voice of hers, "You still awake?" I grunted lazily, and her hands landed on my shoulders and squeezed, before turning me onto my back. "You look real tired, maybe you _should _sleep. Hold on, I just gotta switch the pillow case." With one hand on my back, she pulled the pillow out slowly, and set me down. I barely realized when she was finished. "M'kay, all done." My eyes opened and she smiled at me. I fought an urge to smile back, and I don't know _where_ it came from. "Drink your water, Vinnie." She took the glass and held it to my lips. Aggresive, but gentle. She's so strange.

Awkwardly, I took the glass and drank, trying to ignore her eyes that were so obviously staring at me. I gave the empty glass back to her, and she tucked it under her arm, moving to the door. "I'll be back in a few hours. Yell if you need me!" I sighed and shut my eyes, trying to imagine what I would do for the next few hours. Cid came to mind. _He's probably busy. Don't be so clingy. _I groaned and kicked the sheets slightly, so it just barely covered my backside, ignoring the exposed feeling. The room was hot. I don't care about being seen anymore.

* * *

"Hey, what're you doing here, Cid-o?" There was a low growl. 

"Just wanted to check on him...shit, you gotta ask me that every time?" I was half-awake, just listening. I didn't feel like opening my eyes, anyway.

"Huhm, you're so grumpy. Get a spa treatment, or a girlfriend, or something. Take that edge off, y'know?" I recognized it as Yuffie's voice. Typical, they're in those strange, serious-but-not-quite-serious bickering moments.

"Dawww, shut the fuck up." I felt a cold arm wrap around my shoulders, lifting me up a little. Definately Yuffie, Cid's arms are bigger. Then I was set back down, my cheek against a different pillowcase now. It was softer than the others. _Use this one more, Yuffie... _

"Or at least try eating some unhealthy foods or something," Yuffie continued, "It might make your big ass even fatter, but hey, you'll be more cheerful, I'm sure. All that sugary stuff." I heard Cid stammer and I bit back the laugh scratching at my throat. I must've still made a sound though, because it set Cid off.

"Look! You woke him up! Fuck. Fucking kids these days." I opened an eye, and almost smiled when Yuffie stuck her tounge out tauntingly, and the angry red tone of the blonde's skin. "Maybe its your yelling. Don't jump to conclusions, old man." She blew a raspberry before erupting into giggles the hand that'd reached up couldn't muffle, before running out the room. I heard Cid sigh, and let the smile vanish from my face.

"Vin? You awake?" I felt the mattress sag under his weight as he sat on the edge. Numbly, I cuddled my face into the pillowcase, wallowing in its fluffiness. "Vin?" Two heavy hands were set on my shoulders, squeezing lightly. I shut my eyes and grunted lazily. His hands slid down onto my back, daringly low, before pulling away. "How you feelin'?" I opened one eye and stared at him, though my vision was sort of blurry since I'd sort of just woken up. My lips managed to mumble out, "Better, I suppose..." I didn't know if that was true or not. But I felt disgusting, in a way. Because my hair was frizzy and sweaty, and my eyes were dry, my lips were chapped and I was filthy. But otherwise, just _wonderful. _

_"_Teef says you should be better real soon." I tried not to suck my teeth in that obnoxious fashion. I rolled onto my back and stretched, hearing my joints crack. I wonder if thats bad for you. "Well, Yuffie left you some food." I frowned, because he was getting up. He noticed. "Are you pouting?" It took a few minutes for that stupid word to register in my mind. Slowly, I shook my head. "What makes you think that? Thats ridiculous." Cid laughed,

"No need to get all, defensive, an' shit. You always look so sad its hard to tell." He glanced around the empty room, as if looking for something. "I'll be back later. You really should eat." And he left. Sighing, I crossed my arms and stared at the ceiling. I don't..._always_ look sad.


	6. Chapter 6

After Cid had left, I'd ended up taking a shower. Finally. It was nice, even though it took a lot of soap, the water ended up cooling and my fingers got pruney... I was clean. And I was just heading out the bathroom when I got a dizzy spell and tripped over my pants... That ended in several irritating rug burns from sliding when I got up, and since my pants were so dirty, I had to stay naked. Because apparantly, Yuffie decided I may infect my clothes somehow, and she'd moved them to god knows where. All I knew for sure was my drawers were empty and it was Yuffie's fault. I frowned, bringing the sheets up further to cover me more, and burying my face in the pillow.

This position didn't last long. I wasn't tired. I frowned, trying to think of what to do. _'If you need me, just holler.' _I smirked sarcastically at the empty doorway. Yes, Yuffie, thats what somebody like_ me _would do. _Holler_. My eyes narrowed and I felt irritated, which typically doesn't happen for reasons as stupid as this. Then again, I'm typically not sick, naked, with all my clothes hidden, with fucking rug burns on my knees, and itchy sweaty dirty sheets. Huffing grumpily, I grabbed the tray on my dresser and started shoving the bacon in my mouth. I don't care how fattenting and greasy it is.

"Wow, Vin, er... You sure look...hungry." I dropped the food immediately and snapped my head up, my neck making a sick cracking sound.

"Cid," I breathed, sighing in what felt like relief, "Don't scare me like that." He sat on the edge of the bed, running his hands through his hair, mussing it.

"Wasn't intentional. How you feeling?" I gave him a stony look, and I could practically see myself: cold, pale Vincent, with wet hair and chapped lips, with a piece of bacon hanging out- My eyes widened for a second, before I flushed and poked the end of the bacon into my mouth. I swallowed without chewing. He nodded slowly. "Er...Right. Was about to ask why your hair is wet."

"I showered."

"Ah." There was a long silence.

"You're awfully quiet, Cid." He chuckled, rubbing his greasy hands together. Probably working in his shop. Of course he wouldn't clean up after.

"Yeah? I must talk a lot. Sorry. Can't think of nothing to say."

"You don't talk too much. Its nice." I frowned at my own words. He did the opposite.

"Is it really? Well, thats good, I guess." I stared at him. He seemed tired. Faint dark rings were under his eyes, and he had on the same shirt as yesterday. His stubble was darker than usual, and his hair looked greasy. I flushed. Am I crazy? I'm not thinking that. No.

Cid Highwind is not attractive. (1)

I decided to shrug off that mental conflict, because I was obviously delirious.

"Uhm...Vin?" I stared at him. He didn't say anything. Frowning, I nodded, as if to say, 'Go on'. He got the point. "We're, uhh, we're...friends, right?" I froze for a moment. Friends? Did I have friends? Yeah, of course I did. Cid, and Yuffie, and... Cid and Yuffie were my friends. 'Cause, they make me happy.

...Even if I still wanted to grab the girl by the hair and throw her. Y'know, the friendly way.

"Yes." Then he gets this look like the guy who won the lottery, and gives me a huge bear hug that I'm sure cracked my spine in half. I stared at him dumbly.

"S'good to know." Suddenly, when his arms retreated back to his body, I got a disturbing warmth where he'd touched, and on the skin his arms had brushed when pulling away. Like he was still there holding me. I flushed, and rubbed my arms to get rid of the feeling, even if it was nice. I looked around for an excuse to say something. My eyes fell on the empty glass that once had water. I didn't even remember drinking it, but I must've.

"Er...I'm thirsty...Cid. Would you mind getting me some water?" He shrugs and grabs the empty glass, nodding casually.

"Yeah, sure. Be right back, then." He moves slowly to grab it, like a sloth, and seems to walk out just as slowly. A flame of worry sparked up in the back of my mind. I mentally licked my finger and put it out.

* * *

(1) How's that for story development? xD I tried. 

**ReaperRain:** Daww shucks. Sorry about the whole, not-making-new-lines-when-somebody-new-talks and that mess.Its a habit. I was taught to write that way. I'll work on that.But its great to know I improved on some things. x3 Thanks a lot for your help, ducky.

**Takemi-Chan: **But Cid isn't psychic. v.v He was just listening to poor emo Vinnie.

**Larissa-Chan: **Yeah... I can't imagine Vinnie smiling. Daww, wouldn't that be gorgeous? x3 Thanks love, I'm glad you like the story so far. O:

**Yaso no Shirabe Demikkusu: **Heehee. x3 Okay, ducky, sorry it took a bit to update. I've been having some serious writer's block. . Comes with my summer depression. Y'know? x3 I love your enthuisiasm.

**Kunari-Kun:** Thats great to hear. O: Sorry for the huge blocks between my updates - I've been sort of lacking inspiration.

**Nicole Noxious:** Hope you like. :P

**FFLove190:** FWASHMWA INDEED! I luffs you back. :3

**Jester of Monochrome Dreams:** I love your name. I hope you enjoy this one too. xD Isn't it though?

FINALLY, an update. :'D Thanks for all you guys who've been reading and reviewing.

and, NAME CHANGE:D WHOO!


	7. Chapter 7

The room felt strangely empty after he left. I shut that thought out, and rolled over numbly. These sheets were so scratchy, I'll tell Yuffie to never use these, ever again, later. Damn Yuffie, she should've left me something to change into. She shouldn't have touched my things in the first place. I felt suddenly angry. Somebody made me sick, I bet, it was their fault, and I was gonna shoot them in the crotch for it. Must be funny, having me sit in this stupid bed with scratchy sheets, sniffling and trapped in here like a caged animal. I huffed.

The door opened. Cid walked in, rubbing at his eyes, and he set the glass down on the dresser. I frowned at the silence.

"...Cid?" He looked up and gave me a smile, but it was pretty weak. His eyes didn't light up like they usually do. The worry sparked up again. I couldn't put it out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just got a headache. Kinda tired too." I frowned.

"Well, get some sleep, then." He laughed. His eyes brightened up again. I felt myself relax.

"I think you need sleep more than I do."

"I'm not tired."

"So? You can still sleep, even when you're not tired." I stared at him stubbornly.

"No, I tried. Not like I can get comfortable in these crappy sheets."

"Well, what, you want me to rock you to sleep?" It was obvious he was joking, and I was mildly disgusting at a tinge of hope in the back of my mind. I scowled. He smiled. "I'm joking, Vin. Just take your sheets off, then." I flushed, and tried to figure out how to word my predicament.

"Uhm... Well, like I said, I showered... And... Yuffie... My clothes...!" I stared at him awkwardly for what seemed like ages, and those eyes just seemed to get brighter and brighter. He bust out laughing. I felt a childish urge to pull the covers over my head. He kept trying to say something, but was cut off by his own laughter, and ended up clamping his lips shut and rocking back and forth until he'd calmed down. I felt like dying. Right there. Would've been nice.

"Oh, I," He clamped his lips shut, but a laugh still wormed out. "I see...!" He got up, shaking his head.

"I'll tell Yuffie to uh... Help you out there. See ya." I flushed darkly and frowned, rolling over to habitually bury my face in the pillow.

* * *

A strand of hair blew off my chest. It came back down. Off, then back on. The irritating feeling ripped me out of the sleepy haze that was my mind, I was suddenly aware of bristle rubbing against my neck and a warm softness against me. I wrenched around, and practically fainted. 

Cid?!

I pulled my arms back to push him off me, and froze. Somewhere, in the dark corner of my mind, a question flashed up. Did I...want to? Feeling my eyelids grow heavy from the comfortable position, I almost lost myself, but regained my senses and shoved him off. The hell was he doing in my bed anyway? I heard a snicker from the door, and practically fell off the bed.

Yuffie. Oh, joy.

"Vinnie! The old man musta caught that cold from you, he sorta blacked out in the hall." The worry from before wormed into a lovely picture of a middle finger. The girl smiled awkwardly.

"His bed is all torn up and stuff, and Tifa said we couldn't have a sick person on that piece of junk, so like, we had to stick him here." (1)

"Why HERE?" I saw the answer in her face for a split second: Nobody else wanted Cid in their bed.

"I know, I know, sorry! We got another mattress for Cid coming in, it'll be here sometime tomorrow night..."

I shot her a glare. She paled slightly, but laughed it off.

"We can like, divide your bed in half, 'cause I know you don't want this geezer touching you." Another doubt in the back of my mind. I flushed darkly and stabbed it down with the worry middle finger. (2)

I just stared at her, watching her shift feet in that energetic way she does. And then everything hit me.

"Yuffie..." She smiled innocently.

"Yes?"

"Where the hell are my clothes?" She paled for a moment in realization.

"Oh. My. I'll have to uh, go grab those." I nodded, feeling my mood darken to a violent point of malice.

She was at least kind enough not to burst out laughing until the door was shut.

* * *

(1) LOL AT COMPLETELY UNLIKELY PLOT TWISTS. 

(2) Beautiful imagery, isn't it?

**ReaperRain:** XD Yes. DUCKY. Its a habit, I call like... everyone it. Ducky, or homes. And, YAY for improvement. I try to write a lot, but at the same time, it sounds drone-ish to me, and I tend to end up erasing paragraphs of the story. u.u; But I'm trying! D:

**Nicole Noxious:** XD Oh, I just love the enthusiasm. I'm glad you like it. :3

**Dackerie:** Why, thank youu. I'm trying to update faster...

**FFLove190:** You ARE loved, oh frequent reader of mine. x3 A gigantamongous amount. XD More awkward moments, now. Vincent would never touch that sausage. Well, no, he would submit to temptation after a while when he thinks nobody is looking, but at first, he would deny himself with a passion! D:

_D: Never entirely satisfied with myself, or my completely unlikely plot twists. Hope this isn't too horrible. xD Changed chapter titles to more boring ones. XD _


	8. Chapter 8

Yuffie had returned with my clothes, and I tried not to scowl at her giggling when she tossed me them, murmuring something about needing color and her urge to stick rainbow stickers on my 'dull' clothing. I pulled my white wife beater (such a weird name for a shirt) over my head numbly. I frowned, staring at the boxers and sweats in my hand, and giving Yuffie an expecting stare. She just sat there, like she thought I'd put them on in front of her. I glared at her for a while, before she turned briskly on her heel in that girly fashion of hers, huffing on how I wasn't any fun.

I gave Cid a quick glance, to be sure he was still asleep, before quickly jumping into my clothes.

Yuffie would pay for that. And it will be slow and painful.

I kept my position, however uncomfortable it was. I couldn't really...go anywhere. Just a shower was tiring. I frowned and thought back to when I'd been able to go out without much effort, and wondered if I'd possibly gotten worse. Maybe I wasn't eating enough? I tried to shake that thought from my head. It wouldn't help to stress about it.

I was snapped out of my thinking from a wakening groan from Cid, and in pure reflex collapsed against the pillow and feigned sleep. I felt the bed sink in as he pushed himself up, and the quiet crack of his spine when he stretched. Then came the soft gasp I could identify as his surprise about him being... where he was. I could feel those eyes boring into me.

"Vin?" I tried not to flinch, but I'm a bad liar. I heard him suck his teeth in mild irritation, and opened my eyes in defeat. Seeing his face, I shrank against the edge of the bed. He frowned, "Vin, what's going on?" I froze, and racked my brain to think of a decent way to word the situation, without sounding insane.That look became a finger prodding at my ribs.

I winced, "Youpassedoutinthehallbutapparentlyyourbedisshitty-Tifa stuck you here! It was her fault!" He stared at me. I tried to stare back, but ended up looking at my covers instead. Damn his eyes. Something about them was, I don't know, intense, maybe.

"Say that a little slower?" I sighed, and awkwardly tried to explain everything to him. Yes, everything about this situation was awkward.

"...so, its completely her fault," I concluded. I wasn't sure how to make an innocent expression. I didn't try, because I'd probably look stupid, and I'd never get it right anyway. Not like Yuffie or Tifa can. I almost smiled, remembering when Yuffie drank Cid's new bottle of rum and when Tifa had died Cloud's hair the wrong color (he demanded it was redone immediately, of course. He said he felt like some woodland fairy, with the green). Maybe it was just with girls?

His look softened and he sighed sleepily, "Well this is stupid. My bed is just fine." He sat up and set his feet on the ground, but he paused once he had stood up. He sat back down again with a sigh of irritation. I knew the feeling he had, when your stomach lurches and your vision blurs.

"Don't worry about it, Cid. You can stay here." He froze and looked back at me, with the same look he was giving me when he'd woken up. I scoffed, "Well, fine, if you'd rather drag yourself back to your room like a cripple, feel free." He smirked. Did he always look so...good? Am I just now noticing it? I flushed. I'm probably losing my mind. No, not probably, I am. There's no question about it.

"It's not like that, 'was just wondering why the hell you'd offer." I paused for a moment, trying to analyze what he meant. His tone seemed insulting enough, but his face was light-hearted. Damn him, he's so confusing.

I gave him a pointed glance, "Well, you're making me reconsider with your questions."

There was a silence then. Cid lay back down, not really caring to keep too much distance from me. Not that my bed was too big to begin with. I tried not to sigh at the situation. I didn't want to lay down and fall asleep, it was so... boring. I glanced over at Cid, who didn't seem to have any trouble getting comfortable. His face was snuggled into the pillow, his arms wrapped around it, pulling it close to him.

"Vin?" I looked up in response. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I muttered.

"You sure?" I shot him a look. He pulled himself up and stared back at me. I looked away first, again. He was the one person I couldn't win a stare-down with. It was sort of frustrating. He smiled, "Okay, okay. You're being quiet though." The smile faded a bit, "Y'know, I don't want your pity. If you don't like me being here I'll go back to my room." I actually thought about it. Did I just feel bad for making him sick? No. He was my friend, right? It's just courtesy, not pity.

I shrugged, trying to make it look like it was nothing, "I don't mind you being here." The smile returned.

"Well, that's good." Another long silence. Cid squirmed and hunched over, fiddling with the comforter around his feet. I tried to avoid looking at the slim line of his back revealed by this stretching, but in the split-second of my hesitation, the image of smooth-looking, lightly tanned skin burned itself into my brain. What is wrong with me? I tried not to blush.

"Hey! Brat! I'm fuckin' hungry!"

Yuffie's voice rang back, "Shut the hell up, old man! Like I care about you, or how you feel!"

"Vincent is hungry too!" I stared at him. He turned back to me and smiled weakly. After a few minutes she walked into the room and gently set a tray full of food onto the dresser by my bed, and a big glass of water. She leaned over and whispered in my ear,

"Don't give fatty nothing, m'kay? He needs to lose some of them layers."

She gave Cid the finger on the way out. When he started spitting curses after her, I rolled over and smiled into my arm.

* * *

**FFlove190:** WOO! Lol. I'm glad you're enthusiastic about everything. 

**ReaperRain:** Ahhh, you amuse me. xD I get what you mean. I never really noticed I did that before. I'll try to get better at it. :3 ::is throttled:: x.x And writing more stuff, too, yeah. Should work on that. Glad you mentioned it, I love constructive criticism. :3

_I actually had to edit this a lot, I'd put way too much romance in there. O: I didn't know if I should jump to it too quickly, because it might've came off like I was rushing the story. I don't know, though. v.v' AT ANY RATE. I hope it was good. xD _


	9. Chapter 9

The room was pretty quiet. I poked another breakfast sausage**(1)** (which I find strangely delicious now, being sick. I hate them otherwise) into my mouth and chewed uncomfortably. Cid was awkward enough to ask me if he could have any of the food. I said yes, obviously (there's always way too much anyway), and he'd reached past me to grab a sandwich. It was ham, which I don't eat. Maybe Yuffie doesn't hate Cid after all. I stretched slowly, and listened to that disgusting, but somehow satisfying sound of my own back cracking.

The silence was almost painful.

"Uh, fucking weird in here," Cid grumbled, crumbs flying out of his mouth a little. I stared at them darkly, knowing they'd somehow end up in between my toes later and drive me crazy, and I'd have way too much pride to pick them out. Especially with Cid there. I tried not to exhale in relief when he dusted them off onto the floor. Then a new thought sprang: Ants. Ants and spiders. I read you eat spiders in your sleep. I've brushed my teeth with extra force in the morning, since then. Oh, just the thought - what if I woke up in the middle of eating one? I shuddered. And ants! They bite. And itch, like crazy. Even worse than bread crumbs between your toes.

Slowly going back to reality, I glanced to the side to see two blue eyes staring at me. Not staring as in just looking, staring as in how you'd look at somebody walking naked down a street. At that thought I panicked slightly, glancing down and then rolling my eyes at myself (mentally, of course. no need to make any more stupid faces). I got my clothes earlier... Cid laughed.

"You think too much." I might've laughed with him, if it weren't for how stupid I was feeling. I probably looked insane, making faces for no reason. I sighed. A hand landed on my shoulder and I looked up to see him frowning now. I couldn't see the bulky sandwich he had earlier. A gory scene of him scarfing it away rolled through my head. His voice ended this.

"You really do, it must upset you or something. Are you okay?" I flushed and squirmed his hand off me. The warmth of it did not leave my shoulder.

"Uhm... I'm fine."

"Then, stop looking so depressed n' shit." He seemed embarrassed all the sudden, and stared at his fingers dumbly. I coughed uncomfortably into my hand, desperate to break the silence. It didn't work. I tried again. He stared at me skeptically, and I flushed and coughed a few more times;

"u-Uhm, must be getting that cough back."

"You were coughing before?"

I flushed darker, "Yeah, of course." It was strangely hard for me to seem intelligent when lying.

"Never noticed it." I nodded awkwardly, almost missing the silence, and just as I thought it would return, Yuffie comes through the door. Cid scoffed, "The fuck are you doing in here? We don't need you." Yuffie rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out,

"Says you."

Cid sucked his teeth in irritation, "I know it's hard for you, but try not to be so fuckin' stupid. Vin doesn't like you either." I politely did not mention she was pleasant in some moments. Yuffie ran up to me and flung her arms around my neck, and slammed my face into her chest (which was indescribably awkward for me) like I was some sort of plush toy. My eyes widened and I shot Cid a desperate glance. He seemed almost stunned.

"Liar, Vinnie wuuuvvss me, Don'tcha Vinnie?" I would've protested for her to let me go, but I could barely breathe, not to mention any opening of my mouth would've led to a very unpleasant situation, so I just followed operation Don't-Know-What-To-Do. I went limp.

She dropped me and prodded at my shoulder in sudden concern. Which I didn't understand, since she dropped me so carelessly. It wasn't just letting go, it was that old black-and-white film drop, where the girl's arms go completely out to her side and she plasters a shocked look over her face, like she had no idea the object would fall so fast (if at all). I let her wait for a little while and tried to regain a clear thinking process before sitting up shakily.

Maybe I should stop following that operation. I pondered that for a moment.

Well, I tried to. Cid ended up yanking me over to him and swatting at Yuffie's arms, which I guess were reaching for me.

"Fatty, get off him! I know he looks delicious, but you can't eat him!" I frowned at that, even though somewhere in the back of my mind, I was amused.

"Gah! Just fuck off. You're so damn annoying!" As they bickered, I shut my eyes and sighed. Okay, they're amusing, but they always manage to tire me out. Without really thinking, (not like I was able to, with their yelling) I nuzzled my face into his chest and yawned. He was a lot more comfortable than my pillow.

I did not realize when I did that, Cid had stopped yelling at Yuffie, and she had given up and left the room, whatever she'd come here to do probably completely forgotten. And I was still leaning half asleep against him.

"...Vincent?" I glanced up at him sleepily, my mind managing to pull together that he'd said my full name, which he rarely does. He stared down at me, looking somewhat confused, which I guess is okay, being this situation was strange. But I didn't feel like moving.

He lay down slowly, cautiously pulling me with him, and ran his hands through my hair. Warmth flooded through me, pulling down my eyelids and clogging up my mind.

* * *

The feeling of hot breath hitting against my ear slowly dragged me out of the haze of my sleep. I cracked my eyes open and waited for my eyes to adjust. They didn't, really, and it was hard enough to keep them open. Another puff of warm air hit my face, blowing my hair lightly away, and they grew heavy again and fell shut. My head turned sideways and rested against the firm warmth beneath me, and my arms wrapped around a neck. My hands moved lightly up the throat before stubble brushed the backs of them. 

And then my eyes popped open, and I rolled off the bed. What was I just DOING? I smacked myself across the face sharply, satisfied by the sting it left.

The warmth that spread throughout my body didn't go away. I tried to shudder it off. It didn't work. Cid stirred from his sleep, face scrunching up as his arms stretched far out to the side. I didn't know what to do. And for a second I almost told my body to go limp, but then remember how badly that turned out before, and pushed onto my heels, scampering into the bathroom.

I locked the door shut after me.

I felt somewhat dizzy, being half asleep and moving that much that suddenly, and sunk against the door, trying to string two thoughts together. They came in slow thumps of heavy feet stopping at the door.

I heard him groan sleepily. "Vin? You okay?" I couldn't think of any excuses, any reason I'd be in here, so I just mumbled that I was fine. Then it was quiet, and I could hear his calloused fingertips run awkwardly down the door frame. "Uhm... You sure?" I didn't answer that. Was I? It wasn't that bad, right? It could've been way worse. And maybe he didn't remember. He didn't act like he did, or he'd be disgusted and trying to crawl back to his own room, because he'd rather sleep on the floor then be stuck with me or... Something.

"Vin?" I sighed.

"I'm fine, I said."

It was quiet for a few minutes, and I'd actually thought he'd walked away. "People don't lock themselves in a bathroom for no reason, y'know."

I winced at that one, because there really was no way I could counter that. I couldn't be trying to take a shower, because really I just took one. If anything, HE needed to shower, just judging by the grease stains on his shirt. And I wouldn't talk when I'm using the bathroom. "Still thinking of a way to answer that? Just open the door."

This sigh was one of defeat. I pulled myself up and awkwardly unlocked the knob, watching the door open immediately as I did so. I could never stare at his eyes for too long. They always had this subtle emotion in them, some unknown _something_. As my eyes focused on his bare feet, a heavy hand landed on my shoulder. I almost stumbled forward.

"Why're you always doing that? Runnin' away." I flushed and shrugged and tried to shrug his hand off me. It didn't work, it just slid down my arm and gripped somewhat.

"Let me go," I muttered. I hated how warm he was.

"Naw, I'm sick of doing that. Don't like having to chase you around all the time." I turned my eyes back up to his face, however difficult it was, and some strange force pulled me closer for a moment. It was like that for a half a minute, his breath hitting against my lips and his face turning somewhat red. Then this strange feeling shot around my stomach, and I caught myself and pulled away.

I'm starting to worry. About myself.

I yanked his arm off me and stumbled back into bed, completely irritated that I had absolutely nowhere I could go.

* * *

**(1) **Just to show you I love you, FFLove. 

**candyman: **YIIEE! xD I remember you. I was actually thinking earlier, about how I lost some of my reviewers. v.v' I've been trying to write more.

**ReaperRain:** Yushh... I'm sorry about the shortness. I try to write more and I'm like... GAH! Because its a habit with me, when I finish a section, I feel as though I'm done. But this chapter was a little longer than the last. SEE, I'm trying! xD

_I didn't want to get scolded again for shortness, so I sort of stuck two chapters together. _


	10. Chapter 10

That night went by uncomfortably. Only for me, though, I'm pretty sure Cid was just fine. He'd seemed to have gotten used to me, in general, really, and I doubt he was going to let himself be bothered by my awkwardness any longer. So there he was, sprawled across the bed like usual, sheets thrown lazily over his waist. And I was probably looking stupid, pushing myself to the very edge of the bed, tugging at the comforters instead of just moving an inch closer to him. I stared at the ceiling sleepily.

I thought about why being this tired makes it even harder to fall asleep. I shouldn't be aware of inconvenient itches or such, being this tired. But now they're all just intensified. The same for the slight nausea of my (hopefully) fading illness. Frustration sparking in my head, I yanked at the covers harshly. Good reaction: I got the covers. Bad reaction: I woke Cid up.

He didn't speak, not even a grumbled complaint. He just stretched numbly and wet his lips. I didn't turn around, just in case he was looking at me. Any expression would probably make me shrink away at this point. Even when shrouded by dark. I squeezed my eyes shut and watched the red of the alarm clock numbers burning into the black under my eyelids. My eyes felt so dry. I didn't know how to fix this.

I am not the emotional type, but I did feel tempted to cry.

For a moment I wallowed in disgust at that thought, before a defeated sigh rang out behind me. An alarm went off in my head, any sound made by Cid seeming like a threat for no particular reason. I panicked as strong arms wrapped around my waist and dragged me back until my back hit against the warmth I knew was his chest. Squirming for a moment, the internal conflict of whether or not to claw the skin off of his arms arose. At the feel of his chin resting wearily on my shoulder, the 'don't attack him' side won out and I gave up.

My eyes were no longer dry or itchy, I wasn't cold, the alarm clock didn't seem as bright anymore. Everything bad seemed to have just, gone. I could be humiliated in the morning...

I fell asleep to the sound of his breathing.

* * *

"Oh my god!" My brain as slowly dragged out of sleep by a familiar high pitch voice. "You fat rapist! What have you done with Vinnie!" At this, my eyebrows twitched and I rolled over groggily, trying to blink the sleep out of my eyes, so I could see. Cid's voice rang out, somewhat scratchy and clearly annoyed,

"I didn't do shit to him!"

A heavy boot stomped down defiantly on the floor. I flinched a bit at the harsh sound, and pushed myself into a sitting position, my eyes shut sleepily.

"You were practically spooning the poor thing!" I opened my eyes slowly and stared at them. Both were in front of the bed, Yuffie on my left, Cid on my right. I felt like any second a tumbleweed would bounce by and this would turn into a gun fight. I waved the image away because of its extreme stupidity. Cid flushed a dark red, fists clenching at his sides.

"Thats fucking stupid. And who are you to fucking barge in here anyway?!" Yuffie scoffed,

"I BROUGHT FOOD!" To demonstrate this, she snatched up a sausage off the tray, now full, on my desk and threw it at him. It bounced off his face and landed on the dusty floor. This saddened me somewhat. And he seemed even more outraged, if it was possible.

"I could give a fuck! You're being fucking stupid! Just shut up and get out!"

"No! I'm not leaving you alone with poor Vinnie! God knows what kind of kinky things you'll try with him!" I stared numbly at them both, not allowing the image of these 'kinky' things to form in my head. Cid seemed embarrassed and this transferred into blind rage. He sputtered out thoughtless threats and curses towards her, voice now quite hoarse, and her voice rose over his; blending into a hell for my ears. My poor, tired ears.

"Shut up," I mumbled, but this was obviously not heard. I tried once more somewhat louder, before a burst of irritation overcame me.

"SHUT UP!" I'd never heard myself yell before. My voice cracked somewhat, but I fought off the coughing fit I felt clawing at my throat. They silenced immediately, staring at me as if they were in complete shock. Maybe they were.

The silence, sadly, didn't last long. Yuffie pounced onto the bed, embracing me in another awkward chest-meets-face embrace, and gushing on and on about how sorry she was for me and promising I'd never have to deal with nasty old fat Cid again. As she went on about how we'd toss him outside or check him into a retirement center, I felt tempted to push her off(AKA: across the room). I luckily didn't have to, Cid being a good amount larger than her, he ripped her off me and hauled her out the door, slamming it shut after her, and hitting the lock. There were a few thuds against the door, but they did nothing more than rattle the frame.

He sat down wearily on the edge of the bed. I gave him a dull glance. I think he felt it, because he seemed somewhat more uncomfortable when I did.

A silence went by. He finally looked at me and mumbled something, but I couldn't understand a word. I quirked an eyebrow to signify this. He sighed,

"I'm not that old, am I?" For some reason this amused me a good amount, and I hid the grin I couldn't hold back with my hand, attempting to play it off as the strange face-stretching motion I've seen Barret do at the breakfast table. I've got no idea what its purpose is, maybe its how he snaps himself out of his sleepiness... honestly, I'm not interested in finding out the purpose. I decided to just stop thinking about this issue altogether, being it would have no beneficial result.

"No. You're not that fat either." He smiled, his eyes getting that light to them that made my insides flutter(and not in the uncomfortable nauseous sense it has been recently).

* * *

**FFLove190: **Ahaha... Yes, you are loved. xD I almost did have them kiss but then I figured Vincent would fight that off for as long as possible. So terribly sorry! xD I love how you..write. Its just, funny. xD 

**ReaperRain:** :'D REALLY? Homigawd, I feel all sparkly inside. And ha, I get that, I just imagine that even Vincent would dislike bugs...in his mouth. Or bed. Wouldn't anybody? He seems so hygienic I think he just has to has those weird quirks. But I do understand what you mean.

**AAJ Edward:** Oh, I'm glad. :3 I've been having a mind blank, but I am trying to update.

_x . x So sorry, everybody, even starting this chapter I'd known it'd be a while before I'd update. I've been maimed by writer's block. And the frustration leads a lot of what I write to be angsty; I've deleted paragraphs. This one feels somewhat shorter than the last one, I apologize. I am trying to work on it, but I couldn't think of a thing to add to this one. _

_Hope it doesn't suck? XD_

_Oh and PS; before this confuses anybody: Vincent's hand is human here. I don't feel like adding that in. You'll all survive, yes?  
_


	11. Chapter 11

So, the mood was considerably light then. Nobody really came in. Which can either mean they dislike us, or they don't want to catch our cold. Which, I can't say we really have anymore. Cid's voice is barely scratchier than its normal tone, and I haven't felt dizzy or nauseous for a good bit of time. I should be relieved about that, but I'm actually worried. On what would happen, now. Admittedly, I'd grown attached to Cid, I don't want this(whatever sick thing it's grown into) to end. I sighed.

"How ya feeling, Vin?" I glanced over at him numbly and shrugged,

"Fine," this muttered out like a reflex. I felt somewhat anxious. Confused. "You?"

"Better." The look he was giving me gave me a feeling that he was thinking about the same thing I was. But neither of us would bring it up. I wondered how it would turn out. Scenes then played across my mind; sharing the same bed, the strange moment by the bathroom, the awkward humor we had. I stared at the blonde and frowned, the same question repeating itself over and over: Am I... infatuated with him?

This discomforted me greatly, and I covered the question up with a steady, robotic drone of how he was my friend, and I was just delirious at this moment.

"We're not sick now, are we?" I was almost thankful to be dragged out of the prison my mind is becoming, and shrugged at him.

"I can't say we are."

"So I should go to my own room?" I didn't want to hear that. My heart sank a little. Did he...want to?

"I suppose you should," I mumbled, not sure what else to say. He _shouldn't_ want to stay here.

"Do I want to?" He was starting to confuse me. I had a feeling he was asking himself these questions, as if he didn't know the answer already.

"Uhm... do you?"

"I don't."

"Then...don't," this came out awkwardly.

"I won't." There was an uncomfortable silence then. I stared down at my hands, watching my thumbs mess with each other. "Ehm, Vin?"

"Yeah?" I didn't look over to him, but from the corner of my eye noticed the nervousness in his face. He stumbled over words for a moment, before sighing and muttering 'forget it', and staring at the ceiling. I wasn't particularly fond of the mood that had been created. It frustrated me.

"Just say it. Whatever it is, it can't be too horrible," I muttered. He mumbled incoherently again, before growling and clapping a hand to the back of his head,

"Gah! Ehmm... Vin, do you... Shit. Do you, yanno. _Like_ me?" At that, my head snapped up, shooting a deer-in-the-headlights stare at him. I was perfectly aware of what sense he was talking about. It was not the 'are you my friend' sort of question. It was his uncomfortable fashion of asking me to confess if I felt anything for him. I tried to speak, but my throat had dried completely it seemed, for I started coughing, hacking up a lung into my hand. He seemed embarrassed. "Vincent?"

My coughing fit stopped then, and I looked at him meekly, "I...don't know..." And all the sudden his face is lit up, confused, but almost relieved. I guess he'd thought I'd shove him off the bed and hurl him through the wall, or some nightmarish alteration of that. Its what I would've imagined, at least. Perhaps that isn't normal.

"You don't know?"

"Uhm... no." I stared dumbly at him. He returned the stare, most likely looking equally stupid.

"Er... Do you think you could... guess?"

"You want me to, _guess_." This was more of a statement on how stupid I thought the idea was, than a question towards it. His teeth chomped on the corner of his bottom lip uncomfortably,

"Better than leaving me hanging." I sighed. I disliked rushed decisions, they never seemed to turn out right. So I decided to attempt avoiding it.

"Do _you_?" His face grew blank and he frowned,

"Do I. what?"

"'Like'," Vincent practically winced at the stupid word, "_Me_." Now it was Cid's turn to blush girlishly and stutter. But, he didn't. He didn't even hesitate.

"Yes. I do." Then everything was silent. Even the normal noise of the other's off somewhere in the area was gone, as if everybody had heard this. And it echoed through my head, over and over again. It felt like those words had just (after materializing into the shape of a fist, of course) punched me in the gut, and stolen all the breath I could muster.

I choked stupidly for a while, giving him fish-mouthed gapes. "w-What? You.. can't..!" I regretted saying this immediately, the broken look on his face piercing through me.

"If the feeling isn't returned, I get it-" He moved to roll off the bed, but I grabbed him by the arm and yanked harshly. He splayed ungracefully backwards (not that I've seen many land gracefully after being tugged on so abusively) over my lap. He seemed pretty bewildered. I opened my mouth awkwardly, trying to figure out something to say,

"Uhm, d-don't go?" He clicked his teeth and sat up, shaking his head.

"What does that mean?" I glared at him. He knew what that meant. I refuse to say it. He continued to give me that expectant look, before smiling somewhat and nodding. "I get it."

Before I could realize what he was doing, he pulled me against him and pushed his lips against mine.

* * *

**FFLove190: **-luffle overload- I barely understood that. But. I laughed. xD

**ReaperRain:** No, haha, I thought it was funny too. I can imagine Vincent pouting at the neglected sausage. And, whoo, positive feedback! Makes me warm and fuzzy inside. :3 Thank youuuu.

_ I really have no idea where I'm going with this. As long as its somewhere, though, I'm content. _


	12. Chapter 12

I didn't react to the kiss, instead staring dumbly at his face for the three seconds he remained there. Then he'd pulled away and leaned back, once again propping himself up by his palms. Warmth from my face had spread entirely throughout my body. I rubbed at my arm uncomfortably to see if my own dull touch could make the feeling vanish - It didn't. I can't say the awkward (and, Gaia help me, if I'd even have to THINK that cursed word one more time...) mood had lifted any, but it hadn't worsened either. Cid shifted his weight to his other arm and frowned, "Uhm, _soooo..._" This didn't seem to help anything.

Now, I really was starting to hate these silences. Without any other options, I pushed myself up and started picking through the food Yuffie had left here. Did she even realize we weren't sick? I didn't concern myself too much with that thought. Eventually we would have to leave the room. And, Cid would have to shower. His 'pleasant' aroma found its way to my nose. Yes, he definitely needed to shower.

It was strange, because in a normal situation when two people realized they both felt something for each other, it would be more. Romantic? I bit into a baby carrot, satisfied by the loud crack it made and chewed slowly. This wasn't, really. But this wasn't a normal situation either, I suppose. I sighed, pushing the rest of the carrot into my mouth and laying back as I chewed. It would be nice though, I'll admit. I stared at Cid, trying to become superhuman in the sense that I could force him closer to me.

I did not. Shame. "Cid?" He acknowledged me with a short nod. I looked away from him and shrugged. "Never mind." Cid wasn't the 'cuddly' sort anyway. I shouldn't be. I'm scary. I should not enjoy that sort of thing. For a moment I thought about how I shouldn't like a guy either, scoffing to myself, before Cid sucked his teeth and stared down at me.

"Yanno. You look like a kicked puppy."

"Guess you'd know what that looks like, huh," I muttered. He smirked dryly.

"It's a fuckin' expression." I nodded at that. Of _course_ it was. He waited, as if expecting me to come back at him with something else, and then continued, "So, whats wrong with you."

"Nothing."

"You're a liar."

"Shut up," I muttered, rolling onto my stomach. I did like him, yes. I just didn't like how he noticed whenever the smallest thing was wrong with me. I didn't think I was that easy to read. Am I?

Though I couldn't see, due to the pillow I was smothering myself with, I felt the mattress sink down next to me. I squirmed for a moment to acknowledge this. He wrapped an arm around me, and then under me, somehow managing to turn me onto my back. I stared up at his face stupidly, not sure what to do. He smiled.

Just as he'd leaned down to kiss me again (well, I'm pretty sure that was his goal in the movement), the door swung open. I feigned sleep, this becoming a reflex after having Yuffie barge through the door as often as she did. Cid snapped backwards awkwardly. I cracked an eye open, peering through the lashes and was somewhat surprised to see.. Tifa.

"Uhm, Cid, what were you doing?" I mentally face-palm'd when he started stuttering, trying to think of a story.

"Ehm, checking to see if he was asleep." I shut my eyes, deciding to exclude myself from this situation.

"Uhmm. Why, exactly?"

"Uh, 'cause there's a big tray of food and I was gonna wake him up so he could eat." This was said in a sort of obnoxious tone. It made it significantly more believable. Tifa sucked her teeth and shrugged.

"Whatever. Cloud says you guys have been sick for a long time. Said to take your temperature." I winced, as inconspicuously as I could, at that. I have a feeling Cid did too.

"I'm not sick."

"What_ever_. And Vincent?"

Cid hesitated, probably questioning whether or not to reveal this certain piece of information before muttering, "Nope."

"Why are you still here, then? Stop bugging him."

"Shut up, woman! I can do what I want!"

For some reason, Tifa hates being called 'woman' more than she hates any other name Cid has thrown at her: bitch, whore, wench, Titty McPussyFuck... I heard her feet clomping towards the bed, and Cid began stammering out curses,

"'Ey. HEY! Shit--Keep away.. GET OFF!"

He let out a wheezy 'oooofff' as a harsh thud rang out that I could only assume was Tifa's fist connecting with his stomach.

I pitied him.

As she left, I sat up and frowned, "You alright?" He nodded, murmuring under his breath about 'moody obnoxious bitches and their bloody tampons', and how it just figured that Tifa suited Cloud so well.

I felt an unbelievably strong urge to tell him about how I'd seen Cloud with the redhead Turk. Was it, Reno? I'm pretty sure. But I didn't say anything. He murmured curses for a moment before sighing, and looking at me.

"Hey, Vin."

"What."

"Uhhmm, y'wanna make out or something?" I'm sure I flushed a deep shade of red then. But somewhere in my head was a voice screaming, 'GAIA, YES!'. This didn't help the blushing situation. He shifted awkwardly, tottering a bit. "Just asking."

I stared at him stupidly for a moment. He stared back, just as stupidly. Then my leg threw itself around his waist and he pinned me to the bed, and before I could blink his tongue was sliding over my own.

I can't describe it - it felt like all of my insides had exploded and electricity had balled up in my chest and shot through me... His hands ran under my shirt, over my chest and I heard a moan.

It took me a moment to realize it was my voice. My mental activity was slowing due to the lack of air I was receiving through this kiss, and as his fingers squeezed a nipple I choked on whatever air I had left. He pulled back for a second to let me catch my breath. In those seconds of panting I felt something I had not felt in - a very long time.

My eyes roamed over him hungrily. _Lust._

* * *

**FFLove190: **Gahaha... You're confusing. O: You and your added suffixes. NOWTHEN. Yahh, not too satisfied with it but yanno. Better than nothing.

**ReaperRain:** DD: I KNOWWW. I didn't notice the person switch, but I've been losing my touch, yanno. I'm not really sure what to write anymore. D: (catches fish and begins making dinner) Ehhh, that does get old right? Two completely straight guys suddenly going gay and having like no problems with it. And all the sudden all the other guys are gay too, like its just a new trend or somethin'. BUT GAH! I SO SORRY. ;-; I'm trying.

**Lamppu: **x Nyaaa, I didn't even know you read it. O: THANK GOODNESS YOU REVIEWED! I'D BE IN THE DARK FOREVER! Huhm huhm, glad you like it. v.v

**Weinerdog of Death and Doom: **O; I'm glad. And, You might've. My first chapter gets a lot of hits but since its so awful (looking back on it) I'm not surprised the number of hits went down considerably... I am glad you like it though...! :'D And don't worry about it, i tend to ramble myself. ;P

**Kuro Tatsumaki:** Eeee Thank you much. :3 I'm trying. O:

_Oh, Reaper, you know I love you right? D: Before I've started the chapter I'm somewhat angsty, hoping I can manage to squeeze out enough to satisfy you. I HAVE FEAR.  
_


End file.
